


Первый день рождения

by Miss_Owl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 10:03:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20387920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Owl/pseuds/Miss_Owl
Summary: «Это мальчик!»От громкого восклицания Сириус, мирно дремавший до этого в кресле, подскочил, стукнулся лбом о низкий потолок и повалился на пол.





	Первый день рождения

«Это мальчик!»  
От громкого восклицания Сириус, мирно дремавший до этого в кресле, подскочил, стукнулся лбом о низкий потолок и повалился на пол.

Римус, в отличие от Блэка, сразу увидел громовещатель и поэтому не был застигнут врасплох. Прослушав сообщение, улыбнулся и покачал головой. Ну, Джеймс! Он еще сомневался?! Целители ведь еще несколько месяцев тому назад сообщили Поттерам о поле ребенка. Римус схватил перо и принялся торопливо писать, то и дело окуная его в чернильницу.

Ответы друзей не заставили себя ждать. Вначале здоровенная сова прилетела с письмом от Сириуса.

«Сохатый! Я так рад! Надеюсь, ребенок пошел в Лили, а не в тебя, страшилище! Скоро буду! Жди, Лили привет. Сириус».

Следующее письмо было получено спустя пять минут. Белоснежная сова Римуса влетела в распахнутое окно, покружила над Поттерами и все-таки уселась на постель к Лили. Девушка, смеясь, отвязала от лапки птицы пергамент. Письмо было не таким содержательным, как у Сириуса, но не менее впечатляющим.

«Я ЗНАЛ!»

— Обожаю его сарказм, — усмехнулся Джеймс.  
— Спорим, он сейчас тут появится? — улыбнулась Лили.  
— Не-ет, это же Рим, он вначале постучит в дверь, как и все нормальные люди. Это Бродяга может вдруг посреди комнаты материализоваться. Ой, погоди, тут на обратной стороне приписка!  
Лили заинтересованно подалась вперед, но тут же пожалела об этом, так как маленький Гарри у нее на руках завозился и захныкал. Девушка принялась укачивать сынишку и шептать ему какие-то ласковые слова.  
Джеймс улыбнулся и перевел взгляд с жены на письмо в руках.

«Как Лили? Вы еще в больнице? Когда я смогу к вам присоединиться?»

— Видишь, Лили, что я тебе говорил? — восторжествовал Джеймс.  
— Напиши ему, что он может трансгрессировать прямо сюда, — попросила Лили. — Я соскучилась. Мы слишком долго не виделись.  
— Гхм… Так… Хорошо… — Джеймс, прикусив язык, уже писал ответ на том же пергаменте. Сова нетерпеливо переминалась с лапы на лапу.  
— Отлично, все, — известил, вскоре, птицу и жену Поттер. — Написал Лунатику, что Сириус скоро будет здесь, так что пусть и он сюда направляется. От Питера, почему-то, нет известий…  
— Нет известий, потому что нет совы, — напомнила мужу девушка. — Сколько раз я тебе об этом говорила!  
— Ах, да! — хлопнул себя по лбу Джеймс. Так как он все еще держал в руке перо, лицо его тут же окрасилось в синий. Лили фыркнула в кулак. — Что? Так я гораздо симпатичней.  
— Гораздо, — не стала спорить с ним Эванс. — Так что ты думаешь насчет Питера? Он придет?  
— Знаешь… Мне кажется, что он побоится трансгрессировать. Ему никогда не нравилось это дело. Скорее всего, встретится с нами позже; будет, разумеется, долго извиняться за то, что не проведал тебя…  
— СОХАТЫЙ!  
Дверь распахнулась, заставив и Джеймса, и Лили вздрогнуть. Гарри широко раскрыл глаза и заревел. На пороге стоял Сириус, сияющий, как начищенный пятак, одной рукой обнимающий за плечи улыбающегося Римуса, а другой удерживающий пакет с фруктами и соками. Едва только до двух друзей долетел плач малыша, выражения их лиц с торжествующих сменились на виновато-растерянные, а от улыбок не осталось и следа.  
— Молодцы, — нарочито хмуро промолвила Лили, буравя их взглядом. — Разбудили мне ребенка.  
— Которого мы, между прочим, час укладывали, — тут же присоединился к игре Джеймс, каким-то образом умудрявшийся сохранять каменное выражение лица. Реакция Блэка и Люпина его ужасно забавляла. Парни замерли, тупо уставившись на маленький сверток в руках у подруги, не зная, видимо, как им следует теперь себя вести.  
— Я могу его усыпить… — неуверенно начал Римус, но практически сразу же прищурился и получше пригляделся к чете Поттеров. Ни Джеймс, ни Лили уставшими и раздраженными не выглядели, хитрые ухмылки же выдавали их с потрохами. К тому же только сейчас до него дошло, что взбудоражить Гарри они с Бродягой ну никак не могли, так как младенцы в первые дни после рождения толком ничего не слышат.  
— Прикалываетесь, да? — вздохнул Люпин.  
— Ну если ты настаиваешь, — ухмыльнулся Джеймс, и тут же получил от Сириуса подзатыльник.  
— Как ты мог, Сохатый? — взвыл тихо, но проникновенно парень, даже не дав другу возможности как следует возмутиться по поводу такого разгильдяйства. — После стольких лет дружбы, после стольких литров пролитой совместно крови… После стольких разбитых так же совместно сердец, поверженных врагов, бутылок огневиски? А подумал ли ты о моем сердце?! Эй, а где ребенок?!  
— Паясничать меньше надо, — нравоучительно промолвил Люпин, успевший за то время, пока Бродяга толкал свою речь, принять от Лили маленького Гарри, да еще и, к тому же, убаюкать его.  
— Дай его сюда! — зашипел Блэк.  
— С какой это стати?  
— С такой!.. Я… Я буду его крестным!  
— Я думаю, ты не умеешь правильно держать детей.  
— Ты думаешь?!  
— Ты никогда этого не делал.  
— Какого черта, Римус?! Просто отдай мне ребенка!

Джеймс и Лили с одинаковыми, глупыми улыбками смотрели на них и ощущали себя самыми счастливыми людьми на свете.


End file.
